Wish I Had An Angel
by Chro Mephisto
Summary: If Roxas had known that joining Organization XIII would result in love triangles, emotional crises, and general insanity all around, he probably would have reconsidered his options...
1. Prologue

Title: Wish I Had an Angel

Author: Chronos Mephistopheles aka cloudsgrl aka x_number_six_x

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters used in this fan-fiction. The title is taken from a song sung by Tarja when she was with the band Nightwish, so I don't own that either.

Author's Note: The situations in this fic are also taken from the Organization XIII Role Playing group I am in on Facebook. If you are curious, some of the RP-ers are authors from ffn, and I will give you the usernames when the story continues.

Warnings: YAOI/SHONEN-AI, slash, boyboy love, drama galore, angst

Pairings: (will be updated as it goes, don't want to ruin anything with it posted here before it happens ;D)

**Prologue:**

Roxas, Number XIII, was slumped against the wall in one of the numerous hallways of the Castle That Never Was, feeling a cold layer of ice creeping across his skin. Vexen had finally learned the truth, and thus let his 'emotions' take control.

Marluxia was in the middle of the hallway, his scythe drawn and ready, a plant creature at his command just behind him, waiting; looking like a mix of a tree strangler vine, venus fly trap, and an arctic willow. Vexen was standing opposite of him, his shield up for protection but he was mostly on attack. The older blonde's face was twisted in anger, and was intent on causing some harm to Number XI.

Roxas sighed, lowering his head, covering his head with the Organization cloak, covering the mistake from a lab experiment earlier in the week. He knew he was a major part of Vexen's anger, and he knew he deserved anything the academic did to him. He wrapped his arms around his body, readying himself for the long haul.

"Roxas!" The name barely grabbed his attention, but when it was screamed, "ROXAS!" he looked toward the screamer, and wondered how in the world they managed to get into this situation.

**End Prologue**

Sorry the prologue is so short, but I want people to tell me if they are interested or not before I go ahead and focus on this as well. Please, leave reviews to let me know if you think I should continue it or not. Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters used in this fan-fiction. The title is taken from a song sung by Tarja when she was with the band Nightwish, so I don't own that either.

Author's Note: The situations in this fic are also taken from the Organization XIII Role Playing group I am in on Facebook. If you are curious, some of the RP-ers are authors from ffn, and the characters in the fic are based off their personifications in the rp's. So if you like their character, please go thank them!

Vexen – _EnderGrievesForMe14_

Axel – _S h m i l e y's He._

Demyx – _Kitara Strife_

Marluxia – _Jus Teasing_

Roxas – me (Chronos Mephistopheles)

**Chapter One**

Roxas sat on one of the couches available in what he was beginning to call the 'living room'. It was a room that the members of the Organization tended to 'hang out' in before or after missions. Even in the brief amount of time that Roxas had been part of the Organization, he was beginning to learn the multiple quirks of the different members.

He glanced up from the ground, watching surprised as Vexen stepped inside the room. The Academic never left his laboratory if he could manage it, even when having to report to the Superior's side for a mission or whatnot. As if immediately taking note of something in the room, Vexen seemed to tense up and walk straight to one of the tables to place down the paperwork he was carrying. Roxas's eyes glanced over everything in the room, trying to spot whatever it was that sent the man on high alert.

He found it in the intense stare of Number XI, Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. He seemed to be following every minute movement of Vexen, as if stripping him down to mentally reveal what was underneath. And Vexen appeared to be able to feel it, judging by the way he paused in his movements, a faint coloring of red spreading across his cheeks before continuing his previous plans. After a few moments, Vexen finished up and stumbled out of the room, tripping over his own feet at seeing Marluxia ever so faintly lick his lips. There was a period of time that Marluxia remained in the room after Vexen left, but he stood and walked out after him, ever so smooth, ever so predatory… Roxas couldn't help but find himself wondering why Marluxia would chase after Vexen of all people…

"Demyx?" Roxas didn't look over at the Melodious Nocturne who sat on the edge of the couch they shared, tuning the sitar he seemed to adore. "Do they always do that?"

Demyx blinked, "Do what?" Roxas shook his head, standing, earning a question from him, "Where are you going?" Demyx almost dropped his sitar, attempting to cradle it like one would a child.

"Out," the Thirteenth member shrugged. "I won't be gone long." He stepped out of the room, head tilted in his attempt to hear where Vexen and Marluxia could have gone. Following the hall to the right, he only had to turn two more times and he could have literally stumbled upon them; they weren't trying very hard to be hidden. Self-consciously, Roxas raised his hood, peering around the corner to take in the situation carefully in hopes he wouldn't be noticed.

Marluxia had Vexen pinned against the wall, one gloved hand beside the Academic's head, the other near his waist. The Assassin was almost pressed completely against Vexen, their cloaks barely a hair away from one another, his lips brushing Vexen's ear as he whispered something into it. Roxas's eyes narrowed, trying to get a better view: one of Marluxia's numerous plants was lingering nearby, creeping up the wall, and that's when Roxas realized their purpose. Marluxia was into kink.

A small blush began crossing his own face, watching the vines move to wrap themselves around Vexen's wrists, and he adverted his gaze slightly. Marluxia had brushed his lips against Vexen's, pulling away to have his tongue trace the Academic's lips. And in that action, darkened eyes spotted the Thirteenth member. Marluxia's smirk widened, pulling away from Vexen and walking backwards. With a beckoning look shot at Vexen, pretending to ignore Roxas's presence, Marluxia gave a teasing wink and disappeared into a portal, leaving Vexen panting against the wall, the vine plant no longer to be found, and Roxas around the corner, trying to not hyperventilate.

_-'`-_

Roxas stared at the small piece of paper he carried around; trying to read his quick scribbles from when he attempted to take notes of what room was located where. He tilted his head one direction, twisting the paper another and managed to make out the words "Kitchen, Floor 3". He asked himself when they would use the kitchen considering how easy it was to go to another world and get nourishment there, but found himself wandering in that direction, as he had no idea what to do with all of this free time.

Walking into the kitchens, he let the door fall shut, a booming slam that reverberated through the room and the halls. He heard a gasp and then Demyx came running around the corner, his hair slightly mussed, red across his cheeks. "Roxas? What are you doing here?"

"Exploring," Roxas shrugged, offering a small smile, taking in all the odd appliances and such installed in the odd, pristine white kitchen. "Was wondering if there was anything to munch on."

"Then you're just in time, kiddo," Axel, the red head pyro Number VIII, grinned as he followed Demyx's path around the corner, appearing cool calm and collected, completely opposite of how Roxas expected. "Demyx and I just finished mixing some cookie dough." Demyx's blush seemed to brighten, and Roxas's curiosity grew.

"Oh? What kind?" Roxas glanced around the kitchen counters, trying to find any utensils or signs of a mixing of dough or anything. At no sign of any of these things, he met the redhead's glass bottle green eyes and caught the grin. It took a few seconds, but then it dawned. Axel was attempting to do something sexual when Roxas walked in. His eyes widened and he gave a faint blush. "… Never mind then." He glanced around, looking for something that could distract him from the current underlying topic of conversation. Not finding anything, he took a few steps backward, his back colliding with the kitchen door. "I'm…" he couldn't meet Demyx's gaze, "I'm going to leave now."

Stepping outside the kitchen, Roxas found himself practically running to his assigned bedroom, slamming the door shut and leaning against it as he struggled to find his breath. He closed his eyes, licking his lips before asking himself, "Will someone ever want me like that?" Vexen, cold, uptight, aloof Vexen had someone, Marluxia of all people. It was a pairing he didn't think he could ever forget. It was a pairing he never could have imagined. "Why Vexen?" Roxas asked, "He's obsessed with his experiments, he's cold like his element, he doesn't even try to get along with others… but he has Marluxia. Passionate, dominating, almost cruel in personality." He bit his lip, raising his gaze to the ceiling, feeling something painful settle in his stomach. "If they have someone, why can't I?"

He sighed, pushing away from the door, stalking to his bed and throwing himself on it. With his face buried in the comforter, a glaringly off white that had him second-guessing the Superior's design skills, he let his mind wander back to having someone, running through the pairings he'd physically seen: Marluxia and Vexen, plants and ice, two things that don't typically go together; Axel and Demyx, opposites, fire and water. There were rumors of the Superior and Saix, but without any physical evidence Roxas wasn't going to think about it.

The conclusions from his little thought process were such: opposites. Opposites go together. Opposites think of the other in that fashion. Therefore, who was his opposite, and did they think of Roxas in that fashion?

**End Chapter One**


End file.
